


Quickie Sex Against A Wall - trans!Tony/Bucky

by Rini2012



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bucky has an amazing ass, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tony POV, Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, no powers, quickie sex, trans!Tony Stark, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: I just decided to write some WinterIron porn, so here it is.I'm thinking of continuing with this general universe, but I have lots of other stories I want to do as well. Let me know what you think :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Quickie Sex Against A Wall - trans!Tony/Bucky

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Tony moaned with every thrust.

Tony had a rare afternoon off from the office, and knew the perfect way to spend it: have amazing, quickie sex with his awesome boyfriend Bucky, who had a day off from the VA. And just the feeling of Bucky’s cock thrusting into him made him want to take the rest of the day off. Not to mention Tony had a bit of a wall sex kink, so getting fucked with his back to Bucky’s wall, legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s slim waist as said boyfriend fucked him, was a pretty damn big turn on. What would’ve made it better was if they were half clothed, but Tony still had to use his suit for a meeting at 3.

Just two years ago, Tony wouldn’t have guessed this hardened veteran, practically smelling of testosterone and flirted like a madman, was not only into guys, but trans guys like Tony.  _ ‘Who gives a shit about vaginas, tits, or dicks? If I like a person, I’ll find them sexually attractive’ _ that’s what he’d said to Tony when they first got together.

“You’re gonna kill me one day,” Bucky breathed.

“Good death, I hope,” Tony gasped with a smirk.

“I’ll be so fucked out I’ll never move again.”

“Sounds - ah - like an amazing death.” Tony grabbed a handful of Bucky’s ass and squeezed. “Death by your dick -  _ perfect _ .”

Bucky latched his mouth onto Tony’s neck and started to suck a bruise into it. In the back of Tony’s mind, he knew he’d have to add some coverup to hide the edge of it, but fuck if he cared right now. Tony’s own dick rubbed against Bucky’s as he moved in and out, and it was almost breaking him. He was already close to a  _ fantastic _ orgasm (all of them with Bucky were usually fantastic). Bucky’s dick always stretched Tony’s vagina just enough, the angle always perfect, and Tony couldn’t get enough of it.

That, and Bucky’s ass.

“Mm… gettin’ close,” Tony groaned.

Bucky let go of his neck and sped up a bit. “Not done yet.”

“I’ll - I’ll blow you.” Tony gripped onto Bucky’s hair. “Can’t do more than once today.”

Instead of responding, Bucky picked up the pace and started to pound into Tony as hard and fast as he could. Jesus, it only took a minute before Tony gasped as he came all over Bucky’s dick. He had a feeling the way he clenched his legs would leave bruises, but that would just mean people knew “hey, this tall, handsome, bulky, brooding guy is taken, back off!”.

Bucky didn’t stop after Tony came, he just kept up his brutal pace. All Tony could do was moan and gasp and grab at Bucky through it. And possibly talk him over the edge.

“You wanna come in me, Barnes?” Tony breathed in his ear. “I know you like fucking me till you fill me up. Till I’m dripping - ah - down my thighs. What if I w-wore a plug to my meeting? Just kept your cum in me for two h-ours -.” Suddenly Tony’s brain short circuited from being over sensitive. “FUCK! Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!”

Tony could feel the cock inside of him get harder, and Bucky’s prosthetic arm started to dig fingermarks into the wall. Bucky laid his forehead on the wall next to Tony, and his breath quickened.

“Fuck… oh fuck…” Bucky breathed quickly. “Close… so fu- oh god.”

A handful of thrusts later, Bucky slammed back home and Tony could feel the pulse of release inside him. He’d only gone bareback with two guys before, both of them he was in a relationship with. Somehow, Bucky beat the finishing sensation by miles compared to the others. The warm fluid filling Tony’s channel always made him twitch and squirm in the best ways, and the slow, silent thrusts that went with Bucky finishing was like the cherry on top of a sexed out pie.

Eventually, the two of them slid down the eggshell white wall to the maroon carpet. Somehow, Tony had enough brain function left to be thankful that Bucky’s apartment was slowly filling with boxes. It had taken 6 months of negotiations (and conversations from mutual friends) to  _ finally _ move in together. Bucky still had two more weeks left on his lease before he could move out of his tiny apartment, and into Tony’s Manhattan apartment. The thought actually made Tony smile.

“Would you actually wear a plug to your meeting?” Bucky breathed.

Tony chuckled. “I’ve done crazier shit for kinks.”

Bucky smiled into Tony’s neck. “I bet. Moving in together can only make this worse.”


End file.
